


Ice Cream and Jealousy

by thatonereallyweirdlesbian



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Ice Cream, Jealous Phil, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonereallyweirdlesbian/pseuds/thatonereallyweirdlesbian
Summary: Dan and Phil go into an ice cream shop where Dan meets his ex, Chris. Phil isn't happy.





	Ice Cream and Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Chris is not a real person and this it totally fictional, and also may be a little out of character because I've never written for Phan before.

"Can I have a double scoop mint chocolate chip and a vanilla and chocolate swirl please?" Dan said to the girl behind the counter, her nodding and telling him to go wait for his name to be called. He did as he was told and as he was walking over he heard a wolf whistle.

"Huh?" Dan said, looking to to where he thought he had heard the sound come from, and was really surprised to see who it was from.

"Chris?!" He exclaimed in surprise, running over and hugging Chris, his ex boyfriend.

"Danny! Been a while, hasn't it? Haven't seen you around here, pretty much ever." Chris said, his smirk like a Disney villain from the Hunchback of Notre Dame. Dan didn't notice this though, Phil did, but all Phil saw when he walked in was Dan talking to his ex boyfriend with a smile on his face.

"Um, I actually just moved into a new place around here with my new boyfriend." Dan blushed and turned into Heart-Eyes Howell, thinking about his boyfriend.

"Hey Bear, and, who's this?" Phil said walking up to Dan and wrapping his arms around Dan's waist, as Dan's ex was about to speak, Phil glared and snuggled his face into Dan's neck. The three men were in the corner on the opposite side of the door, and the restaurant was basically empty for them and a couple of teenagers who looked like they were doing homework, so Phil wasn't afraid of a tiny bit of PDA. Or a lot if this guy he didn't know tried to say something.

Phil didn't usually get jealous, and he definitely wasn't a possessive boyfriend, but during the beginning of his and Dan's relationship, Dan used to talk about Chris a lot, and Phil would never admit it, but he used to be insecure because of how he used to talk about him.

"This is Chris. Chris, this is my new boyfriend, Phil." Dan said, looking at Phil's glare trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Two scoops of mint chocolate chip and a chocolate and vanilla swirl?" Dan heard someone from the counter yell, the same girl who took his order. 'I guess there is only one person working their today.' He thought as he wiggled out of Phil's grip and walked over to get the ice cream.

"So. You're the new boyfriend? How long have you been dating?" Chris said, in a voice that said 'It won't last long'.

"Yeah, I'm Dan's current boyfriend, but I wouldn't say new considering the fact we have been dating for 6 years." Phil responded, having a glare on his face that would usually make people run for the hills, but not this guy.

"Ha. Well, you made a mistake moving here. I walk around all the time for a job, and I've head about you, you're a YouTuber. That's not a real job, and even if it was, it's weird. Dan'll realize that soon and now that you're here, you'll be seeing a lot more of me, which will make Dan realize that he loves me, and doesn't care for you as much as he says he thinks he does."

"Hey Chris, do you have any Ice Cream? Have you ordered yours yet?" Dan said, walking into the conversation, handing me my chocolate vanilla swirl. Chris nodded and picked up a bowl that was on his table. I looked around slightly to see he was on a laptop, and it seemed he was, looking for jobs? Yeah, and a job that makes hundreds of dollars 'Isn't a real job'.

"Dan and I actually have to go. It was  _very_   _fun_  meeting you." I basically snarled at him, taking Dan's hand and lead him to their car. Dan looked confused but they both ate their ice cream in silence, Phil not looking at Dan, staring at the steering wheel after he finished his ice cream, while Dan finished his.

"What's wrong?" Dan asked, using the napkin he was holding his cone with to wipe his hands off.

"Nothings wrong." Phil said, a little to quick, and a little to defensively.

"Then why isn't the car going yet?" Dan said, buckling his seat belt, his body still angled toward Phil. He was a tad uncomfortable, but he was more concerned on why his boyfriend was upset.

Phil didn't answer, but he unbuckled his seat belt, then Dan's, then he took the collar of Dan's shirt and pulled him closer, kissing him, hard. Dan was a little confused on why this was happening but he definitely wasn't going to complain.

"Mine." Phil said, kissing Dan even harder.

"Yeah. Yours. Okay." Dan sighed, breaking the kiss, then going right back in, wrapping his arms around Phil's neck.


End file.
